Talk:Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron/@comment-39923316-20191108033945
This is cool and all and I have loved the shadow dragon team since the beggining, and have it still created and almost rainbowed all units (except this guy, usually I have EZA's rainbowed, sucks), but the thing this guy needs more than anything is a name change. Seriously, not being able to use him on shadow dragons is annoying, unless you don't want the only good lead. Shadow Dragon has been small and they keep putting units in it that already have to many of that type. OK, there are to many Physical units, Pan, Omega, Syn those 3 are considered optimal, and not that bad half the team, except you need 2 Omegas since he's the leader meaning 4 Physicals on many builds, and usually it's only 3 (or 2 in my favor), switching Syn for Pan if you want, witch I personally don't care for pan on this team. Also the other support Trunks I don't like either, and I use him occasionally on other teams, but he is the next problem. TEQ. SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Gojeta, Trunks as mentioned, and Nova (my replacement for pan/syn spot just cause it's fun and doesn't change much have them all rainbowed anyway so good enough). So thats 4 units, and all 4 are top tier, some people and probably most would say Trunks isn't optimal or Nova, thats still 2 TEQ units that usually are always paired on a rotation, SSJ4 Gogeta and SSJ4 Goku. I thought that a the int Freeku was going to be a great addition, his passive sounded good, but he just isn't strong enough and is just honnestly a waste of time, and sadly putting Nova in that spot is better. The only decent thing to ever happen to the category was pretty much luck that SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta don't have many other categories they could belong to. I mean Vegeta is pretty much SSJ4 only in that arc, and that's when they fused. I hate how they have 4 units that start as Syn, and 2 turn into Omega (i think thats how it works), and the leader is Physical and Omega, so Syn the other named shadow dragon is the next choice for the team, but it's Physical, unless you want to go the level 100 4 stage Syn AGL (I rainbowed and isn't to bad). Not to mention out of the one other unit not mentioned that turns UR, however is never really used or talked about is Physical, that being ssj3 kid Goku PHYSICAL (who I think deserves more credit, he isn't the best though also ranbowed and 20 extras in by box currently, got the 20th extra last night. not including the one I ranked up) So this category is at best stuck with 1 Physical + 1 friend Physical and 2 TEQ. That doesn't sound that bad, however thats best case and your team isn't going to run as smooth or powerfull as other setups, also TEQs are usually always paired if using the SSJ4's witch I cant imagine a team without them. Most people however if they have all units run 3 physical or 4 including the friends. I run just Omega and a friends Omega, but use 3 TEQS, one is a shadow dragon witch helps a little and is usually always on rotation depending on type of enemy. If you have the 2 TEQs on one rotation, and the 3rd TEQ gets put in that rotation and it's a Int enemy, GG no RE.